The Japan Empire
The Empire of Japan, also known as the Jaypan Empire is a country that has control over several countries across the globe as a front of a powerful organization called the Society of Light. Leaders *Emperor - Bill Plunderbones/Tew/Jay Flags atlantis7.jpg|Official Flag japansdefenses9.jpg|Old Flag japansdefenses2.jpg|In Egypt japanesefun9.jpg|Sea Flag Territories The Japanese Empire has outposts and control over several countries *Egypt - Giza Pyramids as a Weather control device and a TSOL Base *Oceania - Great Barrier Reef and Marshall Islands and Marianas *The Caribbean - the Portal to POTCO world *China - new conquest *Nepal - Mount Everest as a portal controller/monitor area *Israel - Main Base of the Society of Light Islands *Main Land - main island *Kuteshoe - sounthern mountainous island *Hokokaito - norethern greenish island *TSOL Main Base semi middle port island/main Society of Light Base *Duel Academia *Monster Island Cities *Towkyo - The Capital *Osaka - second capital renamed Heartland City *Yokohama - main harbor renamed Domino City *New Domino City *Shizuoka *Nagoyah *Flukeoka *Kioto *Saporoh *Foodjiwera City *Duel Academia - island to east that houses Jaypan Duel Academy History Once the Japan Empire run by Emperor Gunfish, But he was killed when the Society of Darkness launched a fullscale invasion of the globe. The TSOD set their main base at the captial of Tokyo, but when the TSOD's leaders Sparkington and Overlord Moon were defeated, the rest of the society retreated and surrendered. Bill Plunderbones took the leadership of the empire, also making it the Society of Light's main base. Emperor Bill legalized childrens trading card games as the main authority and response for violence. He also uncovered the island of legendary monsters, and even founded a school on an island off of Japan named Duel Academia. He renamed the city of Yokohama as Domino City and Shizuoka as New Domino City, he renamed Osaka as Heartland City as well. With the recent threat of Mortem, Japan is on high alert as earthqaukes have begun on the island and many other strange phenomina. Defenses An Invisible barrier that surrounds Japan and the nearby seas between the countries created by XLIGHT energy, the Japanese Defense system is very effective. It can be opened by seturies in guard towers placed strategically all across the borders and the small coastal islands. All will be opened for people coming and going if they present a clearence code on partchment. The barrier will be opened and anyone who wishes to enter will have to go through clearence from Emperor Bill himself. With the threat of many enemies, as well as the followers of the Darkness, Emperor Bill with help from Daggerpaine Industries decided to rig many fake trees. Alongisde the fake trees would be real trees. The fake treese were built as hidden rockets built from China's Fireworks and reconfigured into a rocket like bomb. As well as under the snow strategically placed around Mount Fujiwara. A Special type of gunpowder bomb that was engineered to explode when in contact with a object. They are placed all over the Japanese countryisde set to go off if enermy attacks occur. Geography It is a very mountainous land, highest mountain is Mout Floopiwara, The sounthern island of Keyshoe has many mountains as well. The Northern island Hopokaido is the greenest of the islands with forests mountains and valleys. To the south of the island is Oakinawa and to the west is The Bonein Islands, where Monster Island lies. To the east is Duel Academia the island where the Jaypan Duel Academy resides. The Tallest mountain is Foojiwara and second highest is Meeko. Japanese Soldiers New soldiers were created , Stormurais, able to use bow & arrows, as well as swords. They are the perfect army to use against invaders. Japanese Arsenal The XL Helicannon is the secret hovering above clouds weapon of Jaypan built to absorb sunlight and channel it to form a destructive beam that can be aimed. Weapons Japan also manufactures swords. Japanese Conquests The Special Division of the Stormurais have begun to chip away at the Great Wall of China in hopes to invade and conquer the land. Egypt was taken and made a Society of Light base. The strike class airships have begun to head southward to Australia. But was repelled by Atlantian armies The Caribbean Realm also has many bases seeing how it is the main point of entry for Realm occurances Monsters of Legend . As discovered on the northern island in The Ogasawara Chain, The Monsters from Japanese legend were found there, Godzilla The King of Monsters , Mothra Guaridan of Earth, Rodan , Angurius , Kumonga , Minilla. They live in the island and can be called out using The Society of Light abilites to defend Japan from invaders. Its is also where the secret weapon King Ghidorah and Great Leviathan live. The island itself has a strange fog bank that appears every morning and evening, making it hard to find the island at the perffered sailing time. Energy XLIGHT energy A everlasting clean energy source created from combining essence of the Light Being and pieces of a asteroid that crashed to the Caribbean a while back. It is used to create the barrier that surrounds Japan and its areas. And its main generator is in the Towkyo Tower. Xtreme Light Co. Is a company made by the The Society of Light to make stuff that uses Light as a clean renuable source. Its main facility is on Shikoku remade as TSOL Main Base. Navy The Japan Empire's navy is made up of japanese ships, Its flagship is the T.S.O.L.W.S Maelstrom. As well as The Emperor's ships. *The T.S.O.L.W.S Maelstrom -a heavyily armed war brig class ship, fitted with powerful light fury bombs. also mounted with several revolving Tri-Cannons on the front and bow. *Renegade Hawk *Silver Maelstrom *Silver Brig jaypan3.1.jpg|The Hawk jaypan6.1.jpg|The Maelstrom jaypan9.1.jpg|The Brig jaypan3.3.jpg|The Serpent using the night to sneak up A secret weapon ship is also used called the Yellow Serpent- a heavy armormored class war brig, fitted with the firework bombs mixed with light explosives for broadsides. Its emblem the Serpent which represents trickiness and power.It also has sails that can change emblem to further use as a secret weapon. Airfleet Feeling the need to have some air travel(with King Ghidorah unable to be ridden) The Emperor Bill, commisioned airships to be made for defense and assault. 3 types were created, Voyager class, Infilitrator class , and War class. *'Voyager class - The Normal Airship designed to travel great lengths, across sea and mountains, armed with bombs able to be dropped from the bottom of the hull part. and a revolving Tri Cannon mounted on each side. ' ' ' *'Infiltrator class - using a cloaking gem able to slip behind enemy lines using cover of darkness and night, armed with a Tri- Cannon and bombs.' *'War Class - The mightyest airship created its more like a warship in the sky , designed to look like the Imperial Palace. armed with rotating turrets of Tri Cannons and bomb bay doors able to drop 8 bombs at once. The Dragon head is fitted to shoot a huge blast of fire at the enemy.' ' ' *'Steamship - the main airship of the Society of Light, using steam power it can drop Light Bombs and mounted with turrets of Light beam weapons. It uses a clean resuable compound to generate steam to hover aided by rotors.' ' ' Status *At War with The Empire of Atlantia (Postponed) *Childrens Card Games are main source of authority Category:Empires Category:Nations Category:Japan Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Lands